The present invention relates to a method for making an improved cloth hanger.
The invention further relates to the improved cloth hanger made by the above method.
In the field of the cloth manufacturing, dry cleaning and laundry shops, it is very important to put, for exhibiting and preserving purposes, the cloth articles on cloth hangers.
These cloth hangers, on the other hand, must have a very small cost and a high operating reliability.